Di Balik Pohon
by J.Jens
Summary: Ada saksi bisu antara aku dan kamu. Mungkin dia akan meranggas kemudian mati karena lelah menanti. Namun rasa ini akan tetap ada selamanya.


_Disclaimer_ : Naruto adalah kepunyaan Mashashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fiksi penggemar ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan!

.

.

 **Balik Pohon**

Di balik pohon ini, aku mampu bersembunyi. Bersembunyi dari mata birumu yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan dan rasa bahagia. Aku yang mengagumimu dari balik pohon ini, menatapmu secara sembunyi hanya untuk memuaskan hatiku yang menaruh begitu banyak harapan bahwa aku bisa bersamamu pada akhirnya nanti.

"Kau tidak ingin makan malam?" Aku melihatmu sedang bercakap dengan seorang teman wanitamu. Aku tahu kau telah menyukainya cukup lama, dan itu -jujur- menyakitiku. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku selalu bersembunyi di balik pohon ini. Dan aku sangsi kau memandangku, karena untuk menampakkan diri, aku tak punya nyali.

"Tidak," jawabmu sambil menjejak-jejakkan kakimu di padang rumput yang mulai menguning di awal musim gugur.

Tidak? Mengapa kau malah menjawab tidak? Bukankah kau seharusnya kegirangan saat wanita yang kaucintai memintamu makan malam?

Aku menatapmu masih sambil sesekali mengusap-usap kedua telapak tanganku yang mengerut menahan dingin.

Aku tidak peduli. Rasa dingin ini terbalaskan denganmu. Namun, memandang wajahmu sudah mampu melegakan kerinduanku meski hanya dari balik pohon ini.

"Kau yakin?" tanya wanita itu dan kau hanya memberi anggukan sekali. "Baiklah." Dan wanita itu berlalu meninggalkanmu seorang diri.

Langit mulai gelap dengan cahaya senja yang kian waktu kian meredup dan aku masih menunggumu, berdiri lama tanpa melewatkan pandanganku darimu. Dingin namun juga hangat.

Kau membaringkan tubuhmu sembari memejamkan mata.

Hanya memandangmu membuat jantungku mulai berdetak melebihi ritme normal, aku merasakan kehangantan menjalar dan meronakan pipiku. Hanya seperti ini, kau berhasil membuatku tidak berdaya. Kucengkram kerahku erat, menahan keinginan untuk mendatangimu dan mengatakan hal yang selama ini kupendam.

Aku hanya takut. Takut saat aku mengatakannya, kau malah akan menjauh dariku dan aku memilih untuk diam, selalu memperhatikanmu dari balik pohon ini.

Cukup lama kau terpejam. Apa kau tertidur?

Cahaya bulan menggantikan sinar senja. Sudah malam dan kau masih saja terpejam. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku akan kerinduan dan hasrat untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku namun aku terlalu pengecut.

Aku tahu kau mencintai wanita lain dan aku pengecut. Sudah cukup menjadi alasan aku tetap bersembunyi, kan?

Keletihan menderaku. Aku duduk dan menekuk kedua lutut, menyandarkan diri pada batang pohon yang telah setia menjadi temanku saat aku ingin melihatmu tanpa kau tahu.

Ini tidak akan pernah berhasil, karena aku tidak memulainya. Aku tahu aku akan ditolak, lalu setelah itu apa?

Aku terlalu takut untuk mengetahui kelanjutan dari penolakan itu. Aku takut jika setelah kau menolakku, kau malah tidak akan lagi datang ke tempat ini. Padang rumput favoritmu dan aku tidak lagi bisa memandangimu.

Kurapatkan syal yang kukenakan dan melekatkan diri lebih dalam saat rasa dingin dari luar merasuk dan semakin dingin saat terlintas bayanganmu menjauh dariku.

Beku. Pilu. Merindu. Hasrat yang menggebu. Namun tak mampu tersampaikan.

"Kau tidak dingin?" Sebuah suara mengiringi keheningan dan semilir angin. Aku merasakan sebuah jaket menimpa kedua bahuku dan aku mendongak, menemukan mata birumu menyipit karena desakan tulang pipi.

Terlalu indah. Aku menunduk, merasakan darahku kembali dididihkan.

"Terimakasih," ujarku parau. Terkejut saat kau menemukanku dalam keadaan paling buruk.

"Boleh aku duduk di pohonmu?" tanyamu yang membuatku setengah terkejut. Pohonku?

Aku mengangguk sekali dan kembali menunduk, tidak mampu menatap manik matamu.

"Mengapa kau selalu di sini?" tanyamu lagi yang membuatku semakin tercengang. Darimana kau tahu aku selalu berada di sini?

"Jangan bersembunyi lagi. Aku menyukai wajahmu yang terlihat seluruhnya dan bukannya hanya separuh. Kau menggemaskan saat merona seperti itu," katamu panjang lebar dan membuat jantungku semakin berdegup kencang.

"A-aku—"

"Kau suka tempat ini?" selamu dan menatap langit dengan taburan bintang yang begitu indah.

"Ya," jawabku yang hanya bergumam, terlalu malu berada dekat denganmu yang sekarang ikut menyenderkan diri di batang pohon yang sama.

"Datanglah setiap malam bersamaku kemari, di balik pohon ini. Aku ingin menatap bintang-bintang itu bersamamu."

Aku menoleh dan menatap ragu-ragu wajahmu, "Ke-kemari? Bersamamu?"

Kau mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lebar, membuatku semakin tidak karuan.

"Tentu."

Dan inilah malam pertama bagiku, menikmati bintang bersamamu yang tidak akan pernah mampu kulupakan di balik pohon—pohon kita.

Tamat.

 **Catatan penulis** : Ini adalah fiksi penggemar pertama yang saya unggah. Terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
